


Constantly on the Cusp (Of Trying To Kiss You)

by AnakarayaSlytherin



Series: The Quinckie Stories [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Shirazu POV, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakarayaSlytherin/pseuds/AnakarayaSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirazu really likes Urie. Like, really really likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantly on the Cusp (Of Trying To Kiss You)

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen in this ship and i can't get out. Also this fic is part of a larger thing about the Quinckes. (don't worry I have other fics about the Quinckes ready)

Shirazu liked the people he worked with, Mutsuki was sweet and Saiko was fun and Haise was protective… but none of them were as great as Urie. Urie was special. He was powerful and cold and yeah, he was an asshole, but fuck if he wasn’t a good friend to Shirazu. He trusted the guy, and he _really_ liked him.

He hadn’t realized just _how_ much he liked him until Urie fought Serpent and had gotten himself hurt. Shirazu had felt his heart stop for a second, and he had panicked. The only thought in his mind was ‘ _Urie's in trouble Urie’s hurt no no no’_ and he fought Serpent desperately hoping that Urie would be ok. Once everything was over, once Urie was safe and Sassan showed up to protect them all, his panic still didn't leave. Not until he knew for sure that Urie was fine. He had hovered while Sassan checked him over, making sure to look him over again to make sure Sassan didn’t miss anything. All the while he kept imaging just what could have happened if Urie hadn’t been ok. It was causing him to be more panicked than ever.  
  
The minute the two found themselves alone Shirazu had stood there in the middle of the room, shuffling nervously and trying not to make himself look too worried. Urie had noticed of course, it was pretty obvious from his silence and shuffling that there was something on his mind. Urie had looked his way and frowned, asking him why he was so quiet. For once Shirazu hadn’t known how to answer, or at least give an answer that wouldn’t humiliate him. Instead he had just looked at his feet and mumbled about how Urie had worried him and he was glad he was ok. He didn’t know what to expect after that, but he felt his heart jump a bit when Urie put his hand on his shoulder and in the most sincere voice he had ever heard him speak in, thanked him for caring ( ~~He missed Urie’s eye roll).~~

After that he knew he was thoroughly fucked. He was totally crushing on that asshole, thinking of him all the time, trying to earn his approval, following him everywhere (not that he didn't already but now he did it more often). He wanted him, he wanted to hold him, and fight with him, and make out with him and fuck him. Most of all, he wanted Urie to like him back. He felt for sure that everyone in their apartment noticed how he felt at this point, Sassan was giving him pointed looks every now and then, Mutsuki looked like he was trying to bite his tongue every 5 minutes, and Saiko… well he could hear her murmuring something about ‘idiotic puppydog eyes’ whenever he looked at Urie.  
The only one who didn't seem to notice was Urie himself. Though whether he was ignoring him or was honestly not noticing Shirazu couldn’t figure out. That was fine, he could handle that. He was fine with that.

Until that one accident. 

Another fight. Another _bad_ fight that left him terrified. Urie had gotten hurt, really hurt, and in one horrifying moment Shirazu had honestly worried that he wasn’t going to get up again. His mind kept screaming _‘no no no no no’_ in a nonstop chant as he watched Urie fall. When Urie did finally manage to get up again Shirazu had rushed over, falling to his knees, looking at Urie with panicked eyes.  
Urie barely got to get the words "I'm fine" out before Shirazu began kissing him desperately, only taking a moment to breath and gasp out, “Don’t fucking do that to me again asshole.”

Once Shirazu had realized what he was doing and pushed himself away, the two had stared at each other, in an awkward silence over what had occured. Shirazu was panicking, his mind yelling ‘ _shit shit what did I just do what did I do fuck he’s going to kill me’._ He was just getting around to trying to choke out an apology when Urie reached out for him, dragging him to the ground in a wild make out session that left Shirazu breathless and his pants tight.

After that, well, things went pretty well from there.  
  
Nothing changed much between their relationship to be honest. Urie was still an asshole, Shirazu still followed him around and listened to everything he said, no hand holding or romantic gestures occurred.  
 Except now, when it got late and everyone was sleeping, Shirazu found himself with Urie in his bed, the two grinding and panting and biting at each other, gasping the other’s name as silently as they could to keep the others from waking up. It was wonderful.   
  
So yeah, Shirazu liked his team. But out of all of them, Shirazu liked Urie best.   
 ~~And maybe just maybe Urie felt the same back.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Shirazu is a dork in love. Urie is forever an asshole using him.  
> how fun  
> kuddos, reviews have fun. :P


End file.
